Lost love
Dinosaur king:the amazing tale What would happen if sheer and foolscap were a couple find out in this amazing story —————————————————————————————————————— Sheer’s point of view:I was just a random girl I went to school, I had friends,I had a phone all those random things but there was just one thing I needed:a man lots of men had asked me out before but they were rivals with me so I ditched them like any other 12th grader would So I was at lunch doing my chemistry homework when I heard a man’s voice say “hey you’re sheer are you” I looked up and saw another senior my age 17,wearing a purple outfit with blue hair and eyes he had light purple skin I noticed that he wore a hair band with a purple crystal on it.”Yeah” I said “why.”I’ve heard about you”the man said “oh yeah” I said. Foolscap’s point of view:”ever heard of the twilight series”I asked. “Yeah” she said. “They’re my favorite books”. “Same” I said.”hey are you in any of my classes cause I don’t know you” sheer said. “You’re in my history and English class” I said taking a bite of an apple. “Oh” she said. “Well it’s only March and maybe we’ll um-‘’. But before I could finish finish the sentence the announcements came on and said there was a tornado heading right for the high school. We all went into the hallway my hairband going like crazy. As I tried to hold it and croch at the same time. Sheer’s point of view:To avoid my bow getting blown away I took it off and the next thing I knew was the end of the school getting ripped to shreds the next thing I knew was darkness. ———————————————————————————————————- Foolscap’s point of view:once everything had calmed down I noticed that I was the only one in the school who was alive but then I remembered sheer. I called her name but she didn’t respond. Until I heard some moaning under a pile of debris I saw a bush of black hair. “Sheer” I said “it’s okay sheer i’ve Got you” I said pulling her into my arms and running to a place with her. I came to sheer’s house as I knew where she lived cause she lived two blocks away from me I told her parents what had happened. “Go on you and her will live together”said her father. “Yes” said her mother. “Have a future together as this might be the last time we’ll see our little princess again” they said. “I will” I said and I took her to the beach. Sheer’s point of view: I was waking up hoping to find myself at school but instead I found myself at the beach “where am I” I said. No ones point of view A voice said “right in my arms sheer”. Sheer said “who said that” she said before she found Foolscap right over her. Sheer is scared and confused. “Why am I here” she said. Foolscap tells her his name, what had happened and why they’re here. Sheer then says “so They told me to have a future with you” “yes” said foolscap as he presses his mouth onto sheer’s lips. Sheer then returns the kiss before she passes out in his arms. 2 hours later Sheer awakens to find herself in a beach house. “This where you live”she said before arms wrapped around her waist. She turns around to find foolscap tugging at her belt trying to get it off. “Okay boy it’s like this” she said pulling it off,before removing her yellow cuffs as foolscap roses her a purple nightgown. As she pulls off her black sleeves she can’t believe what is going on. “This is my home”said foolscap. As he pulls on a black nightshirt and purple shorts. I like it said sheer as she removes her purple dress revealing a purple bra and black undergarments. While she pulls off her boots. She doesn’t see foolscap. “Where’d ya go” she said laughing. “Brushing my teeth” he said.”oh” she said pulling on her nightgown. We see the two go into bed with the moonlight shining through the curtain on the couple as they fall asleep